During the next funding period the Center for Fast Kinetics Research (CFKR) will continue to develop its sophisticated array of computerized instruments for the generation and measurement of transient species. These experimental capabilities, together with the expertise of the CFKR staff, will be made available to the scientific community. The CFKR will advertise its capabilities in an effort to open the methods of fast kinetics to as wide an audience as possible. To this end, the CFKR has appointed a new advisory board, demonstrating far greater responsibility and involvement than apparent in earlier years. In order to address specific scientific problems, e.g., rapid energy and electron transfers in biological and biomimetic systems, time-resolved fluorescence from living cells and other organisms, characterization of transient species in opaque materials, observation of weakly-absorbing intermediates, selective excitation of chromophores in proteins, measurement of the energy content of transient species, etc., the CFKR seeks to upgrade and extend its instrumentation. In particular, new detection methods will be implemented consisting of diffuse reflectance spectroscopy, photoconductivity, thermal lensing, and photo-acoustic calorimetry. Substantial modifications will be made in the area of time-resolved fluorescence spectroscopy, in order to improve its existing reliability and resolution (both temporal and spectral). Construction of a novel confocal microscope will be undertaken; this instrument will permit video scanning of the specimen via a linear servo galvanometer system, photoablation through an acousto-optic modular, and time-resolved fluorescence spectroscopy throughout the entire UV-VIS spectrum with time and wavelength resolutions of 5 ps and 5 nm respectively. The available facilities for preparation and handling of biological samples will be extended. Also, control of all experiments will be transferred from the existing PDP 11/70 minicomputer to a dedicated array of microcomputers, thus minimizing down-time, increasing software flexibility, and removing the need for costly maintenance agreements. Further aims for the next funding period include the undertaking of interdisciplinary collaborations with outside researchers in fields relating to biomedical problems, maintaining a close watch for searchers in fields relating to biomedical problems, maintaining a close watch for technological advances of relevance in the field of fast kinetics, and ensuring that the biomedical fraternity are kept fully informed our resources and capabilities.